


Get Out (William Beckett)

by TheRainRogue



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You knew about the mess with the vampires in the city of Chicago. You knew all about the Dandies and the other covens. You knew about the hunters and you knew about how Pete Wentz had been turned into a vampire, though you didn’t know why. You hadn’t stuck around long enough to find out.Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself. Allow me to start over.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ficlets, Misc, Song Shots





	Get Out (William Beckett)

  * **Genre** : Angst, AU, Supernatural ☁
  * **Word Count** : 866 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Music, Fall Out Boy Vampire AU ☁
  * **Song Lyrics** : “A Little Less Sixteen Candles…” by Fall Out Boy ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

_“He’s coming and she knows it.  
Even though she knows why.  
Footsteps in the hallway._  
_Girl you haven’t got time.  
You gotta get out. Go far away.”_

You knew about the mess with the vampires in the city of Chicago. You knew all about the Dandies and the other covens. You knew about the hunters and you knew about how Pete Wentz had been turned into a vampire, though you didn’t know why. You hadn’t stuck around long enough to find out.

Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself. Allow me to start over.

You used to be a vampire hunter, solely because of your older brother, Peter Wentz, forced you into it. He had said it was his way of _‘looking after you’_ , but the two of you did not get along often and were always at each others’ throats. Because of that, you’ve almost been killed several times because you were too busy screaming at each other and didn’t see the approaching vampires. That’s also how Pete had gotten bitten and turned.

You and Pete were arguing, as usual, ignoring the mass of fighting that surrounded you. He was angry because you refused to take a stake. You looked away for just one second and when you looked up again, William Beckett, leader of the Dandies, was standing behind Pete, licking his lips. Before you could call out to him, William had leaned down and sunk his teeth into Pete’s neck. He didn’t drain him, though.

No, he wanted Pete to become the monster he had been fighting for so long.

By the time Patrick and the others made it over, William was already gone. Of course, with Pete screaming in agony, they had no choice but to retreat. And retreat they did.

After Pete had finished his transformation, he was livid. The first thing he did was get in your face, pinning the blame solely on you, saying that if you had just listened to him, none of this would have happened. At first, your eyes had widened in disbelief and pain, but that pain quickly melted into anger. That day, when the sun had fully risen, you packed your things and left the hideout, leaving the city and your so-called brother behind.

You never looked back.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You had lost count of how many days had passed since you left and you didn’t care to count them. You thought of Patrick and Andy and Joe every day and hoped that they were okay, but you refused to go back. You refused to contact them. You honestly didn’t want to think about Pete or William Beckett or vampires in general; you had had enough of that for three lifetimes.

But something was pricking at the back of your mind and you didn’t like it.

For about a week now, your nerves had been on end. You had the feeling that something – something very bad – was going to happen. You didn’t know if it was just the instinct you had worked up after dealing with vampires for so long or if it was legit, but it was killing you. You expected something to happen, but the when, where, or what was up in the air. Something told you it had to do with William Becket, but you really did _not_ want to believe that. There was only so much someone could handle of that man…

You were sitting in your apartment watching TV when you felt it.

Dark eyes widened and your heart picked up speed, breathing growing ragged. He was there. William-fucking-Beckett was there. He was coming for you and you _knew_ it. You bolted off the couch, trying to keep your breathing and heart rate under control. You knew this was going to happen but that did little to calm your nerves.

You were strong and had killed your fair share of vampires in the past, but this was William Beckett, one of the strongest vampires ever created. You didn’t stand a chance. Not alone, anyway.

You scrambled around the apartment, grabbing your knives and throwing them into your bag along with the clothes you carelessly shoved in. You had to get out of there.  
William’s footsteps echoed through the hall and it felt as if time slowed. You couldn’t hear anything but his footsteps drawing closer and the pounding of your own heart.

You didn’t have any more time left. You had to get out, get out, and go far, far away.

The footsteps stopped in front of your door and you could see his shadow through the small crack separating the wood from the floor.

With a gulp, you threw the window up just as the door slammed open, bouncing against the wall.

Without a glance behind you, without thinking about how stupid it was to get an apartment on the second floor, you jumped out the window, landing on your feet before falling to your knees. A groan passed your lips as you forced yourself up.  
The last thing you saw before taking off down the road was William Beckett standing at the window, staring down at you with a blank expression.

The hunt had only just begun.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
